Anastasiia
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Transmutation Illusion |Arsenal = |Vorname = Anastasia |Nachname = Barrymoore |Geburtsname = |Geburt = 21. Juni Gilneas Stadt |Alter = 25 |Zugehörigkeit = Magiersanktum Sturmwind Waisenhaus Fordragons Ehr Stiftung Phönixfeder |Gilde = |Größe = 1,74 m |Gewicht = Schmächtig / Untergewichtig |Haarfarbe = Burgund / Dunkelrot |Augenfarbe = Bernstein |Besonderheiten = Sieht ihrer Schwester zum verwechseln ähnlich |Gesinnung = Neutral gut}} Allgemein ' '''Herkunft und Familie ' Aufgewachsen auf dem '''Weingut ihrer Familie östlich der Stadt Dämmerhafen in Gilneas musste Anastasia zusammen mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester nach dem Einfall der Untoten erst nach Teldrassil, dann in die südlichen Königreiche flüchten. Ihr Vater, verkaufte Hab und Gut um im Rotkamm Gebirge einen Neuanfang zu wagen und eine seiner Töchter auf die Magierakademie zu schicken. Persönlichkeit ''' Mit Anfang zwanzig war Anna noch immer im Herzen ein Kind, das die Ernsthaftigkeit des Lebens in Azeroth noch nicht völlig begriffen hatte. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre haben sie allerdings inzwischen verändert. Sie ist immer noch äußerst freundlich und '''herzlich, aber vor allem ist sie deutlich ruhiger geworden. Auch wenn sie gelegentlich noch Widerworte gibt wenn es ihr in den Kram passt oder sie impulsiv und ohne groß Nachzudenken handelt, ist sie doch schon wesentlich erwachsener als noch zu Beginn ihres Studiums in Sturmwind. Äußerlichkeiten ''' Die normal groß gewachsene, junge Frau mit dem schulterlangen, burgunderfarbenen Haar wirkt langsam ein wenig erwachsener und femininer. Sie trägt neuerdings eher '''farbenfrohe Kleider, die bequem sind und zur Jahreszeit passen. Außergewöhnlich hübsch ist sie nicht. Ihre Oberweite lässt zu wünschen und sie wird auf die meisten Leute wohl schmächtig, vielleicht sogar abgemagert wirken. In einer Gruppe von Leuten würde sie kaum auffallen. Die Haare sind einfach gekämmt und selten aufwendig frisiert. Einzig die auffällig Bernstein-goldenen Augen, die sie ihrer Mutter zu verdanken hat, lassen sie etwas aus der Masse heraus stechen. Oft trägt sie einen Zauberstab am Gürtel, dessen kleiner Kristall an der Spitze stets leicht schimmert und in der Dämmerung und Dunkelheit sogar etwas leuchtet. thumb|120px|Alte NarbenWer denn einmal dazu kommt unter die vielen Lagen Stoff zu blicken findet quer über den Bauch der jungen Frau die Spuren einer alten Verletzung. Von rechts oben knapp unterhalb der Brust nach links unten etwa bis zum Bauchnabel ziehen sich drei breite Narben von den Klauen eines wilden Tieres, die mit der Zeit und nicht zuletzt durch die heilenden Kräfte des Lichts inzwischen langsam verblassen. Geschichte der letzten Jahre ''' Anna, wie ihre Freunde sie nennen dürfen, hatte eine herrlich '''unbeschwerte Kindheit auf dem Weingut ihrer Familie im Südwesten von Gilneas. Zusammen mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester drückte sie in Dämmerhafen die Schulbank und lernte das Weinhandwerk von ihren Eltern. Als die Erde zu beben begann, Teile des Landes im Meer versanken, die Tore des Graumähnenwalls barsten und sich die ersten grünen Dunstwolken über die Hauptstadt erhoben, floh die Familie mithilfe der Kaldorei über das große Meer nach Teldrassil. Ein Jahr später traten sie erneut die Reise über das Meer in Richtung östliche Königreiche an. Im Rotkamm Gebirge, arbeitete die Familie Barrymoore fortan einige Jahre für einen der ansässigen Grafen auf einem kleinen Weingut und belieferte die gehobeneren Gaststätten und Tavernen Sturmwinds. Anastasia versuchte sich etwa ein Jahr lang als Novizin der Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften in Sturmwind und lernte dort unter drei verschiedenen Metoren. Zuletzt unter der ehrenwerten Hochmagierin Lanyia Waldesruh. Allerdings wurde sie nach diversen Zwischenfällen schlussendlich von der Akademie verwiesen, bevor sie überhaupt ihre erste Prüfung ablegen konnte. Auch ein Monat unter den Priestern und Paladinen der Abtei von Nordhain hat ihr in ihrer Laufbahn nicht geholfen. Nach der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester'''mit einem im Rotkamm ansässigen Baron, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Die Details sind nicht genauer bekannt, aber ihre Schwester verschwand spurlos und lies den Baron so erbost zurück, dass er seinen Vetter überzeugte die Familie Barrymoore aus seinen Diensten zu entlassen. Annas Elternverlißen daraufhin die Königreiche und ließen die jüngste Tochter der Familie ohne Ausbildung, Beruf oder Einkommen zurück. Ein Schicksahl, dass sie sich mehr oder weniger selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Mit viel Mühe und not gelang es ihr sich ein Jahr lang mit niederen Arbeiten als Hausmädchen über Wasser zu halten, bis sich schließlich Nevex, ein alter Freund, erbarmte und sie an der Akademie zu seiner Assistentin machte. Ein Vierteljahr später durfte sie dann auch ihr Studium diesmal unter Erzmagierin Louiza Manakeks fortsetzen und hat inzwischen auch ihre '''Prüfung zum Lehrling und ein halbes Jahr später ihre Prüfung zur Studentin geschafft. Leider wurde sie kurz nach ihrer Prüfung aus dem selben Gründen wie im Jahr zuvor von der Akademie verwiesen. thumb|150px Danach wurde es ruhiger um Anna. Sie war weniger auf den großen Festen der Menschen unterwegs und zog sich deutlich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Nach dem Fall der Legion sah man sie eine Zeit lang bei Fordragons Ehr, einer Einheit des Sturmwinder Militärs und es heißt sie hätte ihren Traum Magierin zu werden noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Ein halbes Jahr verging, bis Anastasia sich wieder etwas mehr in die Öffentlichkeit wagte. Wieder öfter war sie bei Festen und Veranstaltungen in Sturmwind, aber auch in Dalaran zu sehen. Es hieß sie würde nun in Dalaran studieren und stünde kurz davor ihren Titel als Magierin zu erlangen. Sie war tatkräftig an der Eroberung Stromgardes und der Schlacht um Unterstadt beteiligt. Nach langen Jahren des Studiums hat sie es nun endlich geschafft ihren Titel zu erlangen und darf sich Magierin nennen. Sogar an der Akademie wurde sie wieder angenommen und ist dort nun als Portalmagierin für Sturmwind und die Allianz tätig. Fertigkeiten und Wissen ''' ''Allgemein ' '' Datei:Laleh-progress-10.png '''Lesen & Schreiben ' Datei:Laleh-progress-06.png Kochen ' Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png '''Rechnen ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png 'Zeichnen ' Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png '''Reiten (Pferde) Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png Hauswirtschaft ''' Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png '''Reiten (Greif) Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png Geschichte ' Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png ' Klettern ' Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png '''Schneidern ' '' Sprachen ' '' Datei:Laleh-progress-10.png '''Gemeinsprache ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png Darnassisch ' Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png '''Thalassisch ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png 'Draenei ' '' Waffen Fertigkeiten ' '' Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png '''Bögen ' Datei:Laleh-progress-04.png Schwerter ' Datei:Laleh-progress-07.png '''Magie ' '' Magie ' '' Datei:Laleh-progress-08.png '''Transmutation ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png Illusion ' Datei:Laleh-progress-05.png '''Hervorrufung ' Datei:Laleh-progress-03.png 'Beschwörung ' Datei:Laleh-progress-02.png 'Verzauberung ' Datei:Laleh-progress-02.png 'Weissagung ' Datei:Laleh-progress-02.png 'Bannung ' '' Portalmagie''' '' thumb|180pxAnna ist seit kurzer Zeit eine offiziell durch die Kirin Tor von Dalaran akkreditierte Portalmagierin. Sie darf im Rahmen der Portalgesetze Personen teleportieren und Portale zu genehmigten Zielen der Allianz beschwören. Ihr Stammsitz ist dabei die hohen, königlichen Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften von Sturmwind, kurz Das Magiersanktum genannt. Auf Nachfrage erfährt man, dass sie Lizenzen der Kirin Tor für Portalreise zu den folgenden Zielen hat: Sturmwind, Eisenschmiede, Dalaran, Exodar, Silithus und Hohenwacht. Siehe auch: Portale mit Köpfchen, Portale sind KEINE Mülleimer! Veröffentlichungen ' Seit Kurzem versucht sich Anna als Autorin von kurzen Kindergeschichten, die man im Skriptorium Sturmwinds erhalten kann. * Der geheimnisvolle Garten '''Soziales Umfeld ' 'Verwandschaft: ' * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Icon_Worgen_Female.png Natalia Maria von Lilienstein geb. Barrymoore - Zwillings Schwester (vermutlich †) * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Icon_Worgen_Male.png Alexis Gregorius Graf von Lilienstein - Schwager * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Icon_Worgen_Male.png John Arthur Barrymoore - Vater (vermutlich †) * link=http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Icon_Worgen_Female.png Frederica Barrymoore geb. Gonzales - Mutter (vermutlich †) 'Familie ' * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Glynnia Stimmers - Jungmagierin der Magierakademie. Beste Freundin die ich jemals hatte. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde. Vermutlich gäbe es mich schon lange nicht mehr. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Irelka Mutter von Iraa. Unglaublich lieb, fürsorglich und eine Großverteidigerin. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Iraa Meine süße, kleine Patentochter. Das liebste Draeneimädchen Azeroths. 'Freunde und Bekannte ' * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Fiona Astana Wynters - Maguskanzlerin der Hohenwacht, sehr nett, interessante Gespräche. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Magus Thurelion von der Quell - Sehr netter, freundlicher und kompetenter Magier. * Datei:IconSmall_Lightforged_Female.gif Großverteidigerin Ishtara - Sehr nette Lichtgeschmiedete mit toller, magischer Rüstung. * Datei:IconSmall_VoidElf_Female.gif Liara Sonnenklang - Schwester von Artheya. Etwas arrogant, stürmisch und aufbrausend, aber lieb. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Verteidigerin Releaani Jedes Mal hat sie neue Narben und sie schreibt zu selten. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Enestress - Inhaberin des Skriptoriums, sehr belesen und super lieb. * Datei:IconSmall_VoidElf_Female.gif Iyanna Rabenfeder - Oft grummelig, aber nett. Bewegte Geschichte. * Datei:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif Luzula Schwarzgrund Sehr nette Zwergin, Zauberin, Köchin und Mutter toller Söhne * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Magde Bonadis - Novizin an der Magierakademie, tolle Schneiderin, sehr lieb und verlässlich. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Nina Westlauf - Novizin von Hekate. Super lieb und nett. * Datei:IconSmall_VoidElf_Female.gif Artheya Sonnenklang - Schwester von Liara. Deutlich ruhiger als ihre Schwester und genau so lieb. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Systra - Arkanistin, Tochter von Enestress und ziemlich aufgeweckt. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Riyuuare - Eigentlich sehr nette Draenei, trotz ihrer Vergangenheit. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Minaria Aquinta - Freundin, Magierin der Kirin Tor, hochnäsig, exzentrisch und völlig vernarrt. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Rangari Aadrika Sehr nette, einfache Draenei die mir sogar Briefe schreibt! * Datei:IconSmall_DarkIron_Female.gif Mjorna Steinflamme Sehr nette Zwergin, Kuchenzaubererin * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Male.gif Narazeth Sehr lieber, ehrenwerter Elementarist, der ein halber Aszendent wurde. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Elisabetha le Faye Edelstein und Schmuckhändlerin. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rosann Doe Zeichnerin und Malerin, hat ein kleines Atelier am Kanal. * Datei:IconSmall_Pandaren_Male.gif Jin Cho - Inhaber des Reisbällchen. Super lieb, super mächtiger Mönch. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Esandira Cho - Adoptivtochter der Chos. Jüngste Bäckerin Sturmwinds. Putzig,süß und fleißig. * Datei:IconSmall_Pandaren_Female.gif Yukinao Cho - Köchin im Reisbällchen. Flauschig und total lieb. * Datei:IconSmall_Pandaren_Female.gif Seo Jan Tigerwind - Nettes Pandarenmädchen, Mitglied der Forscherliga * Datei:IconSmall_Pandaren_Female.gif Mirinah Cho - Adoptivtochter der Chos. Ein bisschen kantig aber nett. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Phoebe Roscoe - Novizin an der Magierakademie. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lilith Sheppard - Novizin an der Magierakademie. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Roanen "Brady" Brownstone - Netter Kerl, sehr lustig und irgendwie heiß. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Desmond Fairring - Starker Ritter, sieht unverschämt gut aus. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Magus Niennas Esparian - Eigentlich kann er super nett sein, wenn er will. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Selcinia Feuersturm - Nette Akademiemagierin, schwer einzuschätzen. * Datei:IconSmall_HighElf_Female.gif Amarie Iminye - Ein bisschen aufdringlich, aber eigentlich nett. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Dwayaa - Ehemaliger Schützling von Vy'ruun. Etwas naiv aber freundlich. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Valvalla - Draenei Spitzenköchin. Sehr hilfsbereit und nett. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Magus Nevex Knobels - Komplizierter aber netter Gnom, nicht mit ihm zu diskutieren! * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Noee - Anstrengende Gnomin, Schülerin von Nevex * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Quentris Funkenleuchter - Magierin der Kirin Tor, ziemlich nett * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Malachit - Sehr merkwürdige Elfe mit seltsamen Ansichten. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Canchy - Freundin von Malachit * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Charmee Taylor - Freundin von Malachit * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Velithris Sternstaub - Nette Druidin, die mir das Meditieren erklärt hat. * Datei:IconSmall_Lightforged_Male.gif Magus Za'reth - Unglaublich mächtiger Zeit und Raum Zauberer. * Datei:IconSmall_Nightborne_Female.gif Diandrieeutha Tissaltien - Nachtgeborene auf Hohenwacht * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Male.gif Kýnar Smaragdbund - Netter Druide aus Sturmwind * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Male.gif Fenubar Mondbruch - Netter Druide, Freund von Quentris, sehr hilfsbereit * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Male.gif Tyrr Morgennebel - Anführer des Smaragdzirkels * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Sharandris Sternensang - Druiden Heilerin, sehr nett und freundlich * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Sebasten von Blutwalden - † - War ein netter Kerl, trotz blauem Blut. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Mave von Blutwalden - Netter Kerl, trotz blauem Blut. Sehr von sich eingenommen. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alan Bryant - Scheint ganz in Ordnung zu sein. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Shane O'Malley - Netter Ritter, ein wenig seltsam. * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Courtney Piers - Nebelfuchs und Partner, kompetent aber aufbrausend und laut. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Arcaynas Winslow - Distanziert und gefühlskalt. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Aeslynn van Haven - Eigentlich hab ich sie immer gemocht. Schade, was mit ihr passierte. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Doktor Payton Langzahn - Mieser, oberflächlicher Kerl. 'Ältere Bekannte ' * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif '''Erelya - Du warst die Liebe meines Lebens, mein Ein und Alles. Ich werde dich und die Narben, die du hinterlassen hast, niemals vergessen. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Bettevere Bannington - Freundin, Alchemistin, unglaublich hübsch aber schwer durchtrieben. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Adelaide von Levenberg - Komplizierte Frau. Mal Freundin, dann wieder nicht. * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Skyé Goldblatt - Putzige, kleine Elfe. Sehr nett aber recht kindlich und naiv. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Esmelia Morello Schauspielerin und Theater Künstlerin vom Hof der Wunder. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Micha - Freund von Skye und wohl ziemlich guter Schmied. * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Lenandre Ma'lar - Uralte Kaldorei Magierin die unglaublich kompliziert spricht. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen - Heilerin von Nebenan, Vertrauensperson, backt den besten Kuchen! * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Carolin A. Archer - † - Priesterin aus Sturmwind, meistens freundlich und fürsorglich. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Jack - Netter Kerl, großer Brummbär, hat zwei niedliche Kinder und ist ein guter Vater. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Menelcar Ni Bennain - Netter und aufrichtiger Kerl von Fordragons Ehr. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Fiorenza Isabella Aquina - Leibwächterin von Lady Winterhain. Ziemlich nett. * Datei:IconSmall_HighElf_Female.gif Liyaniel Abendlied - Ehemalige Erzmagierin am Magiersanktum. War immer nett. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Richard van Ribeck - Alchemist und Meistertransmutator, braut mir manchmal Tränke. * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Solanis Flüsterwind - Uralte Shen'dralar. Seit langer Zeit verschwunden. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Seelenbinderin Allayi Geheimnisvolle Auchenai Priesterin, Partnerin von Releaani. * Datei:IconSmall_Lightforged_Male.gif Atherlon - Interessanter Magier der Einigkeit. * Datei:IconSmall_Draenei_Female.gif Vy'ruun - Einarmige Draenei, die einen Sinn im Leben sucht. * Datei:IconSmall_Lightforged_Female.gif Lektorin La'heen - Sehr zurückhaltende und schüchterne Lichtgeschmiedete. * Datei:IconSmall_VoidElf_Female.gif Tomico Sal'anet - Recht nette Leerenmagierin. Kenne sie noch kaum. * Datei:IconSmall_Lightforged_Female.gif Kommandantin Vy'luun - Etwas distanzierte Anführerin des Leuchtfeuers. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Seriah Ferntal - Söldnerin der Krähen, etwas rauer aber sehr nett. War mal eine Freundin. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Erzmagierin Louiza Manakeks - Ehemalige Mentorin. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Olivia Bates - Ehem. Mitschülerin und Freundin die inzwischen bei den Kirin Tor studiert. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Aedre Lankester geb. von Schärf - Sehr nette Adelige die früher viel im Viertel war. * Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Gilly Manatron - Erzmagierin und Artefaktsucherin. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Magus Henry Carter - Eingebildeter Kerl und Archäologe. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Joyce Lawson-Piers - Ehemalige Köchin der Krähe und Halbschwester von Courtney? * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Miranda Falsworth - Hauptfeldwebel der Wache, auch irgendwie mit Courtney verwandt. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Soraja Nesferan - Bekannte aus der Nordhain Abtei. * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Annabell Wohlbert - Hauptmann der Wache, Detektivin, ich vertrau ihr nur nicht so recht. * Datei:IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Hochmagierin Lanyia Waldesruh - Abteilungsleiterin am Sanktum. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Amelia von Winterhain - Besorgtes Persönchen. Erzfeindin der van Havens. Schwierig. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Meyanna Veleren - Aktkünstlerin vom Eisernen Pinsel, giert nach Erelyas Aufmerksamkeit. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Shanelle Frühling - Künstlerin vom Eisernen Pinsel, blöde, eingeschnappte Kuh. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Liljane Boucher - Ehem. Mitschülerin die nach ihrem Rauswurf zur Legion gewechselt ist. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Alodi Ilthaline - Zwielichtiger Kerl, 2x Ehemaliger Verlobter von Olivia. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif James J. Ashford - Adeliger Schwerenöter, sogar noch schlimmer als Langzahn. * Datei:IconSmall_NightElf_Female.gif Nos'moht - Hinterhältige Informantin, die kaltblütig Morde befielt wenn man ihre Gefühle verletzt. Bekannte Gerüchte ''' ''Chronologisch (Neu nach Alt) / Nur die aktuellsten Gerüchte, der Rest weiter unten.'' Anna soll während dem Prozess wegen Fahnenflucht gegen '''Aelendra Aeslynn van Haven unter den Zuschauern gewesen sein und lautstark ihre Enthauptung gefordert haben. Als dann tatsächlich das Urteil der Todesstrafe fiel, soll sie jubelnd eine Axt geschwungen haben. Anna soll während der diesjährigen Wollmesse den Botschafter Shane O'Malley des Hauses Rimrock um den Finger gewickelt haben, damit er beim Ritterturnier um ihre Gunst kämpfte. Als er dann auch noch gewann, hat man der Jungmagierin plötzlich die Krone der Wollmesse aufgesetzt und sie zur Wollkönigin erklärt. Vermutlich ein guter Trost dafür, dass sie beim Bogenschützenturnier dieses Jahr nur den sechsten Platz belegte. Anna soll man nun schon öfters in der Robe der Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften gesehen haben. Sogar im Umgang mit Novizen. Ist sie denn tatsächlich dort wieder gern gesehen? Auch in Stromgarde soll man sie während der Frühlingsoffensive gegen die Horde zusammen mit Truppen des Magiersanktums gesehen haben. Anna soll auf dem Zauberturnier des Hauses Hekate, dem großen Zauberpokal, den Zweiten Platz noch vor Magus von der Quell und Magus Wynters errungen haben. Ebenso scheint es, habe sie auf dem nachfolgenden Maskenball des Hauses erneut den zweiten Platz beim Kostümwettbewerb errungen. Ältere Gerüchte ' Anna soll die Offensive gegen Slyvannas Windrunner und die 'Unterstadt bei der Schlacht um Lordaeron tatkräftig unterstützt haben. Sogar einige Orden soll sie dabei verdient haben, die man sie immer mal wieder stolz an der Kleidung tragen sieht. Anna soll man wieder häufiger im Magierviertel und besonders in der Nähe des Magiersanktums sehen. Sogar mit den Magiern und Novizen scheint sie sich neuerdings wieder öfter zu unterhalten. Anna soll es nun endlich geschafft haben Magierin zu werden. Angeblich soll sie sich in Dalaran haben prüfen lassen, es aber nicht bis zur Kirin Tor gebracht haben. Anna soll an der Befreiung der alten Heimat Arathors, der Burg Stromgarde und dem Umland des im Arathi-Hochlands beteiligt gewesen sein. Anna soll man häufiger im Waisenhaus Sturmwind sehen wie sie mit den Matronen spricht. Dass sie öfters dort erscheint ist nichts neues, aber bisher beschäftigte sie sich meistens nur mit den Kindern. Ob sie vielleicht bald ein Eigenes abzugeben hat oder plant eines zu adoptieren? Anna soll während einer Gemeinsamen Operation des Magiersanktums und des Leuchtfeuers von einem Schwarzmagier schwer verletzt worden sein und einen Teil ihrer Erinnerungen verloren haben. Anna war wohl bei der diesjährigen Wollmesse des Hauses der van Havens im Arathihochland zu Gast und hat beim großen Turnier der Bogenschützen den fünften Platz belegt. Genau wie im Jahr zuvor. Anna soll auf der Exotischen Nacht der Wüstenblüten beim Variete Zwiefach mit der Draenei Erelya gesehen worden sein. Die übrigens Gäste waren aussschließlich die Reichen und Schönen Sturmwinds. Magier, Adelige und reiche Geschäftsmänner. Was wohl eine einfache Novizin wie Anna dort verloren hatte? Angeblich soll man Anna in den letzten Monaten mehrfach für einige Tage, oder sogar Wochen alleine in Dalaran gesehen haben. Sie war hier und dort In Bibliotheken der Kirin Tor und sogar den Hörsälen der Magier gesehen worden sein. Eine Weile soll man Anna in Rekrutenuniform der Armee durch Sturmwind laufen gesehen haben. Gerüchten zufolge soll sie aber nach knapp einem Monat wieder aus ihrer Einheit Fordragons Ehr herausgeworfen worden sein. Ob das was mit ihren Worten nach der Predigt von Lady Arcados zu tun hat? Anna soll man des öfteren in der Weinkellerei Gallina gesehen haben. Angeblich soll sie dort arbeiten und als Verkäuferin Wein und andere Getränke anpreisen. Ihre Familie hatte früher gute Beziehungen zu den Gallinas und ihre Schwester war mit der jungen Julia Gallina gut befreundet. Welche Not die Magieschülerin nun dazu drängt dort zu arbeiten, bleibt wohl nur zu erahnen. Anna hat es sich wohl nun auch mit Lady Adelaide Ashford und der Stiftung Phönixfeder verscherzt. Man will sie gesehen haben, wie sie das Gebäude mit eiskalter Mimik verließ und sich seitdem nicht mehr in der Nähe des Gebäudes oder der Lady blicken ließ. Anna soll nun endlich geschafft haben. Die Akademie hat sie heraus geworfen. Grund? Der selbe wie im Jahr zuvor. Was das genau ist wissen wohl nur wenige Eingeweihte. Ob das nun heißt, dass man sie nicht mehr im Magierviertel sieht? Wer weiß. Anna soll man seit kurzem immer Häufiger in Begleitung einer Draenei sehen. Mal in der schwarzen Krähe, mal am Ausguck vor dem See, mal in der Altstadt oder an den Kanälen. Allerdings nie im Magierviertel. Es wird gemunkelt diese Frau könnte Erelya sein. Die Draenei die die Novizin schon vor Jahren einmal von der Akademie weg gelockt hatte. Ob sie zurück gekehrt ist? Anna soll man einige Male in Begleitung einer grazilen Nachtelfe gesehen haben, die sich wohl Iyanna Rabenfeder nennt und in der schwarzen Krähe im Zwergenviertel arbeitet. Kurze, weiße Haare, halbseitig rasiert, schwarzer Lippenstift und die Gesichtszüge scharfkantig wie von einem Raubvogel. Was die Novizin wohl mit so jemandem zu schaffen hat? Anna ist wohl neuerdings sehr in die Geschäfte der Lady Adelaide Ashford verwickelt. Ob da wohl mehr dahinter steckt als eine alte Akademiefreundschaft? Hassliebe vielleicht? Zumindest hat sie irgend etwas mit dieser neu gegründeten Stiftung Phönixfeder der Lady zu tun. Anna will man in der schwarzen Krähe hinter dem Tresen gesehen haben. Was hat sie denn nun schon wieder angestellt, dass sie sich dazu herablassen muss Kellnerin zu spielen? Wenigstens der Met soll da ja gut sein. Anna soll in eine Anklage wegen unsittlichem Verhalten von Sir Payton Langzahn und diversen anderen Anschuldigungen gegen das Haus Hekate verwickelt sein. Kein Wunder, bestimt hat sie es auf Alimente abgesehen. Anna soll mit dem Ritter vom Haus Hekate, Sir Payton Langzahn ein Verhältnis haben und manch einer behauptet ihre Roben würde sich um den Bauch herum schon verdächtig spannen. Anna soll man seit kurzem immer Häufiger in Begleitung einer Draenei sehen. Mal in der schwarzen Krähe, mal am Ausguck vor dem See, mal in der Altstadt oder an den Kanälen. Allerdings nie im Magierviertel. Es wird gemunkelt diese Frau könnte Erelya sein. Die Draenei die der Novizin schon vor Jahren einmal von der Akademie gelockt hatte. Ob sie zurück gekehrt ist? Anna soll man einige Male in Begleitung einer grazilen Nachtelfe gesehen haben, die sich wohl Iyanna Rabenfeder nennt und in der schwarzen Krähe im Zwergenviertel arbeitet. Kurze, weiße Haare, halbseitig rasiert, schwarzer Lippenstift und die Gesichtszüge scharfkantig wie von einem Raubvogel. Was die Novizin wohl mit so jemandem zu schaffen hat? Anna soll man nun häufiger im Waisenhaus Sturmwind sehen wir sie mit den Matronen spricht. Dass sie öfters dort erscheint ist nichts neues, aber bisher beschäftigte sie sich meistens nur mit den Kindern. Ob sie vielleicht bald ein Eigenes abzugeben hat oder plant eines zu adoptieren? Anna will man in der schwarzen Krähe hinter dem Tresen gesehen haben. Was hat sie denn nun schon wieder angestellt, dass sie sich dazu herablassen muss Kellnerin zu spielen? Wenigstens der Met soll da ja gut sein. Anna ist wohl neuerdings sehr in die Geschäfte der Lady Adelaide Ashford verwickelt. Ob da wohl mehr dahinter steckt als eine alte Akademiefreundschaft? Hassliebe vielleicht? Zumindest hat sie irgend etwas mit dieser neu gegründeten Stiftung Phönixfeder der Lady zu tun. Anna soll in eine Anklage wegen unsittlichem Verhalten von Sir Payton Langzahn und diversen anderen Anschuldigungen gegen das Haus Hekate verwickelt sein. Kein Wunder, bestimt hat sie es auf Alimente abgesehen. Anna soll mit dem Ritter vom Haus Hekate, Sir Payton Langzahn ein Verhältnis haben und manch einer behauptet ihre Roben würde sich um den Bauch herum schon verdächtig spannen. Anna soll vom anderen Ufer sein. Offenbar hängt sie nur noch mit den ganzen Lesben von der Schwarzen Krähe herum. Besonders Minaria Aquinta und Seriah Ferntal holen sie oft mitten in der Nacht am Heim ab oder bringen sie erst spät morgens wieder heim. Auch will man sie schon eng umschlungen vor dem Heim sitzen gesehen haben. Anna soll erst spät in der Nacht ihres Geburtstages mit strahlendem Lächeln zurück ins Heim gekommen sein. Ob ein neuer Liebhaber, ein spendabler Freier, oder gar diese Shen'dralar dahinter steckt, mit der sie neuerdings soviel Zeit verbringt? Anna soll ihrer Mentorin gegenüber unverschämt und aufmüpfig gewesen sein, als diese mit einer Stadtwache über eine Hexenmeisterin der Legion sprach. Offenbar hat Anna Sympathien für die Legion oder wenigstens für die Frau, die andere Magier mit Fel attackiert haben soll. Anna soll Magus Darijan schwer attackiert haben sodass er mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf ins Ärztehaus musste. Offenbar macht der Magus ihr seit langem schon das Leben schwer und plädiert immer wieder dafür die Novizin endlich wieder von der Akademie zu werfen. Magus Winslow soll Anna während des Austauschs mit dem Flammenhort in Eisenschmiede öffentlich gedemütigt und gequält haben, indem er ihr erst befahl die Feuerprobe auf Glühenden Steinplatten mit blanken Füßen zu absoliveren und sie dann mit blutenden Füßen stundenlang um die Schmiede herum gejagt haben. Anna soll Elvira Morgenstern, das neue Hausmädchen des Novizenheims wie eine Dienerin herumgescheucht haben. Selbst vor den Magiern. Anna soll bei der alljährlichen Versteigerung der Jungfrauen auf der Wollmesse ihre Unschuld für ein lächerliches Stück Gold an einen gemeinen Wildhüter verloren haben. Man will sie oft eng umschlungen auf dem Fest oder spät Abends auf dem Weg zu seinem Zelt gesehen haben. Wieso ist diese Frau eigentlich wieder als Novizin zugelassen worden? Magus Arenem soll eine Schwäche für Anna haben und sie öfter beim Tee oder Abendessen vor dem Eremiten angehimmelt und ihr nachgestellt haben. Schwer zu glauben ist das wohl nicht, wenn man nur einmal darauf achtet, wo Arenems Blicke hingehen, wenn er der Novizin hinterher schaut. Anna soll Magus Knobels und Liljane Boucher beim Angriff auf das Sanktum der dämonischem Truppen im Frühjahr tatkräftig unterstützt haben. Als Beweis genügt ja wohl, dass sie danach genau wie Magus Knobels erstmal ein paar Tage weggesperrt und verhört wurde. Anna soll ein halbes Jahr nachdem die Legion zum dritten Mal Azeroth angriff einfach wieder an der Akademie aufgetaucht sein. Trotzdem das man ihr früher Machthunger, schlechtes Benehmen, Charakterschwächen und Ungehorsam nachgesagt hat, hatte wohl Magus Knobels kein Problem die junge Frau als seine persönliche Assistentin einzustellen. Ob an den Gerüchten der Liebelei zwischen den beiden oder Annas Geschick im horizontalen Gewerbe dabei eine Rolle gespielt hat? Anna soll die Novizin Adelaide Conroy einmal als ihre Totfeindin bezeichnet haben. Vermutlich weil Adelaide um vieles besser in ihren Studien war und dazu auch noch wusste wie man sich zu Benehmen hat. Anna soll sich letztendlich so daneben benommen haben, dass die Magier ihrer nicht mehr Herr wurden und sie ins Kloster nach Nordhain geschickt haben. Dort soll sie einen Monat lang schwer gearbeitet und dem Licht gedient haben um Demut und Bescheidenheit zu lernen. Andere behaupten ihre Verletzungen wären so schwer gewesen, dass die Priester dort Tagelang um ihr Leben kämpfen musste. Wieder andere sagen es war nur ein Vorwand, damit Anna sich mit ihrer Geliebten Erelya heimlich treffen konnte. Andere behaupten, dass Annas Verletzungen von Magus Carter stammen würden, der auf die junge Frau losgegangen sein soll, als er erfuhr, dass sie von ihm schwanger ist. Während die Priesterin Archer Annas Wunde am Bauch behandelt hat, soll sie sicher gestellt haben, dass sie nie wieder Kinder kriegen wird. Als Ärztin kann man sowas wohl. Vor allem, wenn man so gut wie verlobt mit dem Angreifer ist. Anna soll eine Zeit lang sogar ein Verhältnis mit Nevex Knobels gehabt haben. Als er ihr dann im Eremiten aber gestand, dass sie nicht seine einige Liebe sei, soll Anna versucht haben sich mit einer Gabel das Leben zu nehmen. Jedenfalls erschien wenig später die Priesterin Archer um der jungen blutüberströmten Novizin das Leben zu retten. Andere behaupte Erelya hätte Anna im Zorn attackiert, weil sie heimlich in sie verliebt gewesen sein soll. Trotzdem hat sie die Novizin dann blutüberströmt zum Novizenheim getragen, wo Hochmagierin Waldesruh sie zum Dank mit einem Schwert aufgeschlitzt haben soll. Anna soll eine Zeit lang als leichtes Mädchen am Hafen gearbeitet haben und hin und wieder mit Blauen Flecken von übermütigen Freiern in den Morgenstunden erst zurück ins Heim gekommen sein. Anna soll über längere Zeit ein heimliches Verhältnis mit Magus Carter gehabt haben und sogar oft bei ihm Zuhause die Nacht verbracht haben. Annas Vater soll einmal am Magierturm gewesen sein und reichlich unfreundlich zu Magus Knobels und der Novizin Conroy gewesen sein ist. Offenbar machte der Herr die Akademie für diverse Verfehlungen seiner Tochter verantwortlich und lies sie daraufhin wohl von der Akademie entfernen. Während ihrer missglückten Prüfung soll Anna wütend auf Professor Carter losgegangen sein, der sie dann einfach per Zauber schlafen geschickt haben soll. Anna soll ihre erste große Prüfung so dermaßen versaut haben, dass sie danach nicht einmal mehr allein zurück zum Turm gehen konnte. Stattdessen hat sie wohl die Hochmagierin Waldesruh auf ihrem Pferd mitgeschleift und dann vor dem Heim abgeworfen haben, von wo aus Adelaide Conroy sie die Treppen rauf auf ihr Zimmer geschleift hat. So besorgt soll Adelaide gewesen sein, dass sie die ganze Nacht auf Anna aufgepasst haben soll. Anna soll sich magisch verdoppeln können wenn sie nur ordentlich betrunken ist. Oder hat sie am Ende tatsächlich eine Zwillingsschwester die sie dann aus von den Kneipen zurück zum Novizenheim schleift? Anna soll sich nach dem Vorfall eine Woche in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen haben ohne zu Essen, zu Trinken oder jemanden zu treffen. Weder ihre Mentorin, noch Erelya oder Miss Archer. Andere sagen sie wäre sogar nach Hause zu ihren Eltern gefahren oder hätte sich aus Scham das Leben genommen, weil sie nun niemand mehr heiraten wolle. Anna soll sich einmal vor dem Novizenheim nackt ausgezogen und laut um Aufmerksamkeit geschrien haben. Andere behaupten die Novizin Zinni Fluxlicht hätte ihr im Streit die Kleider vom Leib weg gezaubert. So oder so war der Novize Arcaynas Düsterherz sofort zur Stelle um mit Anna auf seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Da hat er wohl für ein paar Tage seine Verlobte ausgeblendet und sich genommen was in Reichweite war. Anna soll der Ersatz für Liljane Boucher bei der Draenei Erelya sein, die, seitdem Liljane sie nicht mehr sehen darf, ziemlich einsam geworden ist. Anna soll eine Schwäche für ältere Herren wie Doktor Kirstan Graves, den Leibarzt von Graf von Levenberg haben. Sie soll mit ihm Händchen haltend durch den Park spaziert sein und Doktor Graves soll Anna dabei öffentlich ans Gesäß gegrapscht haben, ohne dass sie sich daran gestört hätte. Kategorie:Magier (Spieler) Kategorie:Hexenmeister (Spieler) Kategorie:Priester (Spieler) Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler)